watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
False Profits
False Profits is the 4th story mission in Watch Dogs 2. Plot Newly Dawned After New Dawn takes down DedSec's recruitment video and threatens to sue anyone who hosts it, Sitara is extremely upset and presents an idea to take down the Church, planning to "corn-hole" them. Josh asks Sitara the meaning of corn-hole, which she explains "where the corn goes after you eat the corn". Sitara suggests targeting Jimmy Siska, a member of New Dawn. Marcus refutes this idea, claiming he was a big fan of his work and that he knew every line to Open Wounds. Wrench also expresses his interest in Jimmy, claiming he also knew every line. Sitara mentions that he is in town shooting CyberDriver and they could mess with his relationship with New Dawn. Marcus then suggests hacking in to their server to download files on Jimmy. The group agrees to this idea and Sitara plans to rally up the locals at the New Dawn HQ. Sunday Schooled At the HQ, Sitara instructs Marcus to obtain any shady information he can. Wrench suggests faking information, but Marcus warns if they do that and get exposed everything DedSec stands for will be destroyed. Marcus then enters the building and manually downloads their data from their server on the second floor. After the hack, he leaves the area. The hack reveals Jimmy is in trouble with the church and they are planning to audit him. Marcus suggests he poses as his auditor, Jason Lowell, to talk to him. To prevent him from meeting Jimmy, he calls him posing as Jimmy, saying he has diarrhea and must reschedule. Mindfuck Marcus meets with a DedSec affiliate, Gool, to obtain New Dawn clothing for the audit. Afterwards, Marcus meets with Siska for his audit. Marcus asks him about his doubts at the church, but he claims he is merely uninspired, and is worried by the rumors of a place where members go to be reeducated. Marcus states that this place is fake, but asks him for further information. He proclaims it is called the Red Room (which is the New Dawn Facility). As Marcus heads out, he tells Jimmy that his latest movies have been lacking. After talking, Marcus informs the team on his findings. DedSec is unaware of what to do, but Marcus claims that he has it handled. Missing Persons Marcus calls Miranda Comay to rendezvous near the Red Room. At the meeting, Marcus reveals he is a part of DedSec and expresses mutual distaste in the church. Miranda declares she is now a councilwoman, but Marcus acknowledges they both equally need each other. Miranda agrees with the idea and directs Marcus to a building owned by New Dawn that doesn't check out. Marcus goes to check it out and finds Jimmy being held hostage by New Dawn. He releases him from his chamber and downloads the registry of New Dawn occupants. After leaving the area he calls Miranda to check up on Jimmy. Jimmy says he is fine and that he wants to expose New Dawn and to meet him outside the New Dawn Temple. Marcus suggests filing a police report, but after Jimmy proclaims he can take him to the holy relics of the religion, Marcus complies. Blasphemer As Marcus arrives near the temple, a Galilei rocket is being launched from Vandenberg. Siska whispers to Marcus to talk to him because he is in disguise. As he observes the temple Jimmy quotes Open Wounds 3, Marcus quoting along. Jimmy admits he has screwed up, but he can make it up by exposing New Dawn. He admits he feels uncomfortable going in, so Marcus offers to go in. Jimmy tells him there are ancient Sumerian tablets hosted in the temple, as Marcus is doubtful, he establishes New Dawn is serious about them. Marcus infiltrates the temple and after completing a puzzle, he visits the underground shrine. As he records himself observing the rocks, he accidentally pushes over one of the rocks, revealing that they are fake. Back at the HQ, Sitara showcases the new propraganda video exposing New Dawn to the protesters, including Jimmy sharing his own experience with the Church. Marcus then escapes the temple grounds. Chapters Newly Dawned * Objective: Meet Sitara at the Hackerspace * Brief: DedSec propaganda took a it thanks to the Church of New Dawn. Sitara's pissed, but eager to come up with a retaliation plan. Sunday Schooled * Objective: Meet Sitara at New Dawn protest; Download New Dawn's profile data; Leave the recruitment center * Brief: DedSec's going to dig for dirt at New Dawn's recruitment center, starting with their celebrity shill, Jimmy Siska. Mindfuck * Objective: Interview Jimmy Siska * Brief: DedSec set up a fake audit with Jimmy Siska to grill him for any information you can use against New Dawn. Missing Persons * Objective: Meet Miranda by the beach; Steal the registry of occupants; Bust out Jimmy Siska; Leave the educational center * Brief: Jimmy Siska shared rumors about the "Red Room", a New Dawn compound where they take troublesome members for rehab. If there're any matches to burn the church, you'll find them there. Blasphemer * Objective: Meet Jimmy near the New Dawn temple; Find the Sumerian tablets (Get into the temple's basement; Investigate the tablets); Escape the temple grounds * Brief: What kind of embarrassing secrets is the New Dawn Temple hiding? Time for you to find out with Jimmy Siska's help. Audio Files There are four audio files at the basement of the temple, each one a recording assigned to the respective tablet. Truth Behind the Tablets #1 "We have a close translation of the 1st tablet. It says "The Great Earth made herself glorious, her body flourished with greenery. Wide Earth put on silver metal and lapis lazuli ornaments, adorned herself with diorite, chalcedony, carnelian, and diamonds. The Visitor covered the pastures with irresistible sexual attraction, presented himself in majesty. The vast Visitor copulated with the wide Earth, seeding life into her womb. The Earth, for the happy birth of the Plants of Life and the Roots of Science, presented herself." Truth Behind the Tablets #2 "The second tablet defines magnetism long before William Gilbert observed the phenomenon using false scientific method. The Sumerianas were told magnetic waves radiated outward from the Visitor's home deep in space and bounced their way from planet to planet, pulling them together into circular systems. Here on Earth, we see his Science clearly demonstrated. The Sumerians understood how to harness and alter these waves to enhance their lives. Why was this knowledge lost? How do we reclaim it?" Truth Behind the Tablets #3 "In the third tablet, we're taught about a resonating device that allowed the Sumerians a window into alternate dimensions. While at first read, it sounds like a metaphor, the detailed Science behind the machines has been validated by New Dawn's own scientific experts. We know we could rebuild this device, but we are missing core energy components we believe are only found in space." Truth Behind the Tablets #4 "The fourth tablet explains our New Dawn. We are all remnants of the Visitor, unique in form, but collective in purpose. We are the Visitor's seeds, blossoming and reseeding, reaching towards the Heavens in a physical and spiritual path, until one day we advance enough to reach another world, and continue to spread into other galaxies. There is another story hidden within the text of the four tablets. Together, they speak of an end time, trillions of years in the future, where we will all be rejoined into the original form of the Visitor." Bonus Rewards *Newly Dawned Pinstripe Jacket. *New Dawn Rags Mask. Trivia *The operation name "False Profits" is alluding to the church being a sham, as well as it sounding like "False Prophets". *In the propaganda video, a small town can be seen behind Jimmy, which does not exist in the game. This may be a cut area from the game. *During the opening cutscene for the mission, Josh states that the removal of the recruitment video was a 'DMCA takedown', which he labels as annoying. pt-br:Lucros falsos Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Story Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Missions